Once Upon a Time in New Hyrule
by Joran
Summary: A gunfighter from Aboda has seen enough death. His latest duel has him questioning his life choices. In a world rampant with an outlaw gang called 'The Bulblins', chaos rules this wild land. When this gang kidnaps the man's sister, he joins the side of the law. What follows is his tale that quickly spirals out of his control and raises the stakes with each step.
1. The Gunfighter

**Once Upon a Time in New Hyrule**

By: Joran

_Note: This is a Zelda western story. It's an idea I've always loved but I never thought I'd write one. An idea came to me while listening to a song called 'A Horse with No Name' and this is what came of it. The story is based in the world of Spirit Tracks but I tried to make a reference to every Zelda game in the series. There's some bad language in this, just as a warning, in case that kind of stuff bothers you. Hopefully you enjoy this! _

Chapter 1: The Gunfighter

The gathered crowd looked on at the two men out in the street. They stood facing each other, hands readied at their holsters. The crowd had been murmuring excitedly but now everything was deadly quiet.

The two men stared each other down as each waited. The signal would be given soon. Each was ready to draw and shoot the other down when it happened.

The sound of a church bell ringing was then heard, breaking the dead silence. It sounded three times and then stopped. It was then that the men each reached for their guns.

One man, a man of fair complexion, with blonde hair and pointed ears, was far quicker than the other, a much larger man with dark hair and yellow eyes.

The blonde man's aim was true and the man opposing him fell down into the dirt.

A well-dressed man rushed out to him to check his pulse and see if he was still alive. He knelt down and felt both his neck and his chest. He saw where the wound was; straight over the man's heart. He felt a faint pulse and then very quickly felt nothing more. He then stood up.

"He's dead" he proclaimed.

With that, most of the gathered crowd let out a raucous cheer. Another man stepped up and raised the right hand of the blonde man, who still held his gun in his left.

"Once again, his aim is true! Link is still the fastest draw in all of New Hyrule!"

As people around him cheered, the man called Link simply stared at the dead man in the street. He held no joy in his gaze and felt no happiness at his supposed victory. He stared at the man with guilt and regret in his heart.

He holstered his revolver and as soon as the man let go of his right arm, he walked over to his dead opponent. He knelt down and closed the man's still open eyes. He then stood up and adjusted the wide brim of his green hat and stared down at the man.

"I am sorry. It is a barbaric way to live. I wish I had another way."

With that, Link turned around and saw the gathered crowd exchanging rupees over the gun duel that had just taken place. It always sickened Link when he saw these people betting on men's lives. But this was the only way, he thought to himself. He knew that it wasn't true, not anymore. But still he kept doing this.

He knew he'd have to stop doing this one day or risk losing his sanity. Link hated what he did for a living.

Link was a competitive gunfighter. He'd started doing this at a very young age to try and help his starving, poor family. He knew that gunfighters and bounty hunters got paid exorbitantly so he decided to take it up. Ever since his father had taught him to shoot, he had had a natural talent for it. With all the practicing he did, he became a deadly shot; so much so that he was something of a legend in New Hyrule, though he refused to revel in it.

Competitive gunfighting had actually been banned in all the provinces of New Hyrule except the Faron Province, the one in which Link currently lived. This was because the governor of Faron, Governor Cole, had been a fan of the competitions ever since he was a boy and refused to co-operate with the royal family and chancellor of New Hyrule. The pressure to issue the ban mounted with each passing day, however, so it seemed inevitable that it would happen.

Gunfighting was also extremely popular in the town Link lived in called Aboda. The town was actually where the horrific blood sport had started. Link had done it at first to save his family. He even took several bounty contracts and was well-known by the local law enforcement, particularly Marshal Colin LaFaron.

As years passed by and it was clear that Link and his family were saved, he continued. He did not know what motivated him to continue his sickening job. His sister, Aryll, once accused him of being greedy but they both knew that it was not true. Link justified it by telling himself that he was giving his family a comfortable life but that wasn't what motivated him either. He simply couldn't explain it.

With his latest fight behind him, Link couldn't shake the man's image from his mind. This had happened to him from time to time but something was different this time. He had recognized that man. He knew him from his past somewhere.

He sat now in the local tavern, known as The Golden Cucco, at the bar and tried to remember where he had seen the dead man before.

It was then that he received a pat on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the sparkling blue eyes of a young boy staring back up at him on his stool.

"You were great out there! I want to be just like you when I become a man!" he said excitedly.

This only served to sour Link's mood even further. Someone had actually brought their child to watch this terrible blood sport? 'What the hell is wrong with people?' he thought. It wasn't the first time a child had witnessed him kill another man but it always made Link angry.

"Great isn't how I would describe it kid" Link replied. "And another thing, do something wholesome and good with your life. You don't want to end up like me. Be a doctor or a lawman or, hell, anything else short of being an outlaw!" Link said, his voice rising slightly.

His voice attracted the attention of the other patrons and they now hung on Link's words.

"You don't want this life, kid. I don't want this life. The only reason I ever did this was out of desperation and I regret that decision every single miserable day of my life! Do you want that?" he asked firmly.

The boy shook his head, and fear entered his eyes. Link was sorry for scaring him but he meant every word he said.

"Good. Now go back to your father and tell him what a fucking idiot he is for allowing you to witness me take another man's life!" Link said, adding a quick "Pardon my language" to the boy before turning away from him.

He hated swearing and the words only came out when he got especially passionate or angry.

He looked up and noticed the patrons of the bar staring at him.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" he said before storming out of the tavern, shoving the swinging doors as hard as he could.

As he walked, he heard someone shout his name from behind him. It was a man's voice he didn't recognize. He didn't want to turn around but he did anyway. He had a feeling about who it would be.

He was approached by a very well dressed, stocky man. He wore thin-rimmed glasses and had a very thin, dark-haired moustache on his face. He wore a small, round-brimmed hat and walked with an air of self-importance about him. His eyes were also the same colour of the boy he had just spoken to.

"Did you just talk to my son in The Golden Cucco?" he asked, angrily.

"What of it?" Link asked, coldly.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying things like that? You're supposed to be a role model! He idolizes you, for Din's sake!"

Link could feel himself growing even angrier at this ignorant man.

"What kind of role model is someone who kills for a living!? Are you insane!? That boy needs a real idol!"

"If you hate this so much, then why do you keep doing it? You're sending the wrong message here."

As much as he disliked this man, this last statement really rang true. Link had contemplated quitting before but this was the first time it felt like he could really do it.

"You know what? That's a good point. I guess that means I'm done. I quit."

The man was taken aback by this and the shock he felt was evident by the look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me" Link said, his anger subsiding slightly. "I said I quit. I'm done with this."

The man stood in silence for quite some time. So long in fact that Link turned his back and began walking away. The man called out as Link started walking.

"You can't do that! This town needs you to keep doing this! Think of all the money you'll cost honest betting folk like myself."

Link stopped in his tracks when he heard the man's words. This man's statement had arisen such anger in Link that he didn't know how to respond. He turned around and walked back toward the man. At first, he thought he had managed to get Link to reconsider but that quickly changed when he saw the look in his eyes.

He wasn't quick enough to avoid the blow Link struck to his jaw. It knocked him off his feet and he hit the ground hard. A cloud of dust settled around him where he had fallen.

"You dare to say that men like you are honest?" Link said, through gritted teeth, glaring down at the man.

His voice had gotten quieter as his anger grew.

"You who dare to put a price on the lives of many a good man, you accuse me of costing these supposed "honest" folk their ill-gotten, filthy money? You tell me that this town _needs_ me to continue taking lives just so that you sick bastards can keep playing your repulsive fucking game? Is that what you mean to tell me?"

The man did not respond as he lay on the ground, stunned.

"If that is the case then you have only served to doom the cause you advocate for. You will hear my words. My days as a gunfighter are over. Go back into town and tell your fellow degenerates that their prize pig is out of the competition."

Link then turned around and walked angrily back toward his house and his family, who lived just outside of town on a privately owned piece of land in Faron.

He calmed down on the long walk home and his thoughts turned back to the man he had killed. He tried again to remember where he had seen him. He stopped as he finally reached his family's home and as soon as he stepped onto the front porch, his memory finally succeeded and he gasped as he remembered who the dead man was.


	2. The Revelation

Chapter 2: The Revelation

Link had a past full of trouble. His life as a boy had been fine when he lived with his parents and sister. It was the event that uprooted them all that started everything.

He remembered this part of his past vividly. His father had come home one day when Link was ten years old and he had seen a look in his father's eyes that he did not like.

His father owned a general store in Aboda. They were never a rich family but his father was good at what he did and the family lived in relative comfort. His name was Darrin.

He and his wife, Myla, ensured that their children were both educated and did whatever they could to keep them happy and safe.

On that day, Link looked to his father's eyes and did not see the usual sparkle of contentment there. He saw that they were dull, glassy, and contained a great deal of worry.

As soon as he entered the door to their house, Link walked over to greet him. Darrin looked down at his son and forced a smile. He did not say a word as he tossed the young boy's hair. He still would not speak as he walked past his son and into the living room where his wife sat.

Link heard his mother greet his father as he entered. As soon as his father replied he could hear the worry and urgency in his voice. Link crept closer to the doorway and did his best to listen to his parents' conversation. He strained to hear their lowered voices.

"What will you do?" Myla was asking.

"One thing is certain" Darrin replied "you must take the children and run. Go to your mother's. They won't look for you there."

"Do you expect me to just abandon you in your time of need?" Myla asked vehemently, though with a lowered voice, trying to keep the children from hearing.

"I am your wife and I love you. I can't just leave you here to die!"

At this Link gasped and as soon as he did, his parents stopped talking. They had obviously heard him and they knew he had been listening.

"Link?" Darrin called out into the adjacent room.

He turned to Myla and she saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Darrin I think you should talk to him. He needs to know what's going on."

Darrin closed his eyes and lowered his head, wiping his eyes.

"Link, son, would you come in here for a moment?"

Link walked timidly into the living room and approached his father.

Darrin took a deep breath and stared down at his son in silence for quite some time. He couldn't think of any words to say to try and minimize his son's worry. He couldn't lie and yet he thought that telling him the truth would be worse. What could he say?

Darrin had gotten himself into a very difficult situation. There was a very notorious group of outlaws who had taken to calling themselves "The Bulblins" after the thieving, pillaging creatures of legend. They had wandered into Aboda and immediately began stirring up trouble.

They had attempted to break into Darrin's store but he had planned ahead after he saw the outlaws enter town. He had convinced Aboda's sheriff to lend him a hand in stopping them from stealing from him. They had managed to capture two of them but the rest had escaped. The Marshals of Castle Town arrived to take the prisoners back to Castle Town soon after.

The Royal Family and New Hyrule government had personally put a bounty on every known member of the Bulblins. Everyone across the country were to immediately report the death or capture of any known member of the Bulblins to the Castle Town Marshals.

Darrin was offered the position of Deputy but he declined.

It was a few months after the incident that the Bulblins had returned. The leader of the Faron Province Bulblins, who had chosen to call himself Bellum, had come to Aboda.

Bellum was one of three sub-leaders of the Bulblins and people rarely saw them show themselves. It was unheard of to see the Bulblins actual leader. In fact, there were only rumours and speculation about what the man looked like. All that was truly known about him was that he had named himself after a horrible Gerudo tyrant from ancient times known as Ganon.

Bellum confronted Darrin in his store and informed him that he would pay a heavy toll for capturing two of the Bulblins' number. When Darrin replied that he did not fear Bellum it was then that Bellum named off the members of his family and his place of residence. With a final threat to find Darrin's family to kill them all, he left.

This is what weighed on Darrin's mind as he tried to find the right words to say to his son. After taking another deep breath he finally managed to speak.

"Link, I don't know how to say this. But I guess I can tell you that there is going to be trouble. Uncle Rusl is going to come and take you, your sister, and your mother to your grandmother's house in Whittleton for a little while until the trouble passes."

"But what was that mom said about you?"

Darrin paused at Link's question and wasn't quite sure how to answer it.

"She didn't mean to use the word 'die'."

"Then what did she mean to say?"

Darrin knew his son was too smart to buy that. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He reopened them and spoke once again.

"Everything will be fine, son" Darrin said, his voice beginning to shake slightly.

"I just need to get you three away from here for a little while."

"Two you mean" Myla said. "The children are going but I am not."

Darrin turned to Myla.

"Myla please. You have to go. They need you."

It was then that Darrin realised that Link was still in the room. He turned back to his son and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Link, could you go and find your sister? Do your best to tell her what is happening. I will explain everything to her later. Right now I need to talk to your mother."

Link nodded slowly and turned and left the room. He walked out the front door and walked around to the back of the house to try and find his sister, Aryll.

Aryll was behind the house, picking dandelions and tearing the flowers from their stems. It was something she would do when there was nothing else to do or nothing else she felt like doing. She noticed her brother approaching and walked to meet him.

"Aryll there's something I need to tell you" Link said.

Aryll could tell from the monotony of his tone that whatever he was going to say deeply troubled him.

"Dad says that we need to go to grandma's for a little while. He says that there's going to be trouble here and that he is going to stay here while the rest of us go to grandma's. Uncle Rusl is supposed to be coming to get us."

Aryll had so many questions in her mind that she didn't know what to say in reply. All she could muster was one word.

"Why?"

Link shook his head.

"I still don't really know. Dad wouldn't really tell me."

Aryll knew that whatever was happening was serious but didn't understand what possible reason their father would have to just send his family away from home.

While Aryll and Link spoke, so too did Darrin and Myla. She was insistent on staying with him and was doing everything she could to convince him.

"I will not abandon you to die alone to those barbarians! I cannot live with myself knowing that I could have helped you."

"There is nothing you can do, Myla. It is my sole purpose in life to keep my family from harm and that is exactly what I intend to do!"

Myla would not be swayed.

"We can protect the children together. I have not abandoned you after all these years, I'll be damned if I do so now."

Darrin rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Think of the children, Myla. What will it do to lose both of their parents? At least they'll have you to console them."

Myla was equally as frustrated as her husband.

"You would have me bear the pain of knowing that you died here alone while those bastards dancing around our house, firing their guns in the air like savage fools? I cannot do that. I will stand and fight by your side and we will die together if necessary."

Darrin turned away from his wife and took a few strides toward the living room window. He sighed and ran a hand through his dusty blonde hair. He stroked the thin beard on his chin and sighed deeply again as he placed his hands at his side to rest once more. He did not turn around to speak to his wife again.

"It's taking all of my strength to keep my mind from slipping into madness. I have resolved to die for the three of you and I cannot bear the thought that one of you will have your life taken before your time."

"It isn't before my time, my love" Myla replied softly.

"I am not going anywhere and I have resigned to my fate as well. I will die with you and the children will be safe. If I can be of any use in this life, ensuring my children grow and live full lives is the best use of it. If that requires me to die by my husband's side defending them from outlaws then so be it."

Tears formed in her bright green eyes as she spoke.

"I am not going anywhere. I am here with you and for you, always."

Darrin felt tears forming in his eyes as well. He turned to face his wife and they embraced as soon as he did so.

"I am sorry for bringing this on us" he said, choking slightly on his words.

"Don't you dare blame yourself" Myla said firmly, stroking the back of Darrin's head.

"If you do I will never forgive you."

They stood in their silent embrace for quite some time, shedding tears on each other's shoulder. When they finally ended their silent embrace, Darrin spoke.

"I'll have to get the message to your brother" he said, still choking back his tears.

He left the room and managed to scrawl out a hurried letter and immediately left the house. He made his way to the Aboda post office and paid for a rushed delivery of his letter. He was promised that it would reach its destination, Rusl of Whittleton, before sundown. It was with that letter that the wheels of fate were set in motion.

It was just after sunset when Myla's brother Rusl arrived with his horse and cart. As Myla and Darrin said their goodbyes to their children, Link's mind was suddenly swimming. He knew that this would be the last time in his life that he would ever see them. He was reluctant to leave. He panicked. He cried. But in the end he was finally whisked away by his uncle's cart with his parents' teary-eyed faces lingering in mind, forever to haunt his dreams.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when he was told that his parents had been killed. He and Aryll cried together for hours. Their uncle and grandmother did everything they could to comfort them but the two only seemed comforted by the presence of each other. They didn't know it at the time but they never strayed from each other's sides for weeks because they were all that was left of their broken family. They wanted to at least protect what was left.

Life was relatively peaceful for the two years the family of five was all together. Rusl had adopted a boy named Cal a few years prior to Link and Aryll moving in. He was a few years older than Link at the time when they had first met. Link and Aryll didn't dislike Cal but they remained wary of him for a very long time. Their trepidation was only caused by the fact that he was not a blood relative and that they had become highly protective of each other.

It wasn't until the Bulblins tracked them down again that their wariness of Cal disappeared.

Link sat with Aryll on the front porch one day when they saw Rusl running toward the house very quickly. He had walked into town for the day but obviously something had gone wrong. Link stood up and watched, shielding his sister.

"By the gods, not again!"

"What's he running for?" Aryll asked, still not fully aware of the situation.

Rusl started shouting for them and it was then that Link noticed he could hear the sound of hooves beating behind his uncle.

"Run!" he was shouting. "Get away from here!"

It was then that the booming shot of a rifle could be heard. Link was startled by the sudden noise and watched in horror as he saw smoke flow through his uncle's chest. Rusl hit the ground hard and tumbled and rolled on the ground until finally stopping. He did not get up.

Within seconds, Link caught his first glimpse of the Bulblins. There were six of them riding straight for the house. Link immediately turned to his sister and grabbed hold of her arm. He dragged her inside. Once they were in, Link turned to his uncle's gun cabinet and pulled out Rusl's revolver.

"Go down to the cellar" Link instructed "I'll get grandma down there too."

"But Link, they'll kill you! You haven't used a gun for years! Not since dad taught you!"

It was true that Link had not used a gun for a few years. His father had taught him to shoot when he was around nine years old. Darrin had said at the time that it was for his own good but Link had always hated guns, in spite of his natural talent for using them. But he had made up his mind that he would protect his family at any cost.

"Get downstairs" he said sternly. Before she could do that, they heard a rifle being fired from the front porch and the distant sound of a horse's whinny. Link immediately ran to the porch and was startled by what he saw.

Cal stood there, one of his yellow eyes closed, taking aim at the charging outlaws. He brushed his long black hair out of view and quickly fired again. Link looked at where he had fired and saw one of the charging Bulblins fall, lying next to one of his comrades.

Cal continued on like this until there was only one left. Link watched him in awe without realizing that the final Bulblin had gotten very close. As soon as he did, he saw the man raise his pistol and point it directly at him. Link tried getting his uncle's revolver ready but it was far too late. The man was going to fire and Link was going to die, as far as he was concerned. Before the man could fire though, another loud shot from Cal's rifle was heard. The bullet ripped straight through the outlaw's chest, knocking him off his horse. He hit the ground and did not get up. Link was frozen in place. So many emotions threatened to overwhelm him that he could not think. It was then that he could hear Cal's voice.

"Hey, Link! We need to go. They'll surely be after us now."

Link finally managed to compose himself and speak but he still only managed a single word.

"Why?"

Cal's strong, deep voice that had changed even before Link had met him replied quickly.

"We just killed, or at least injured, six of these guys. If they had already tracked us down then surely they'll notice that these guys didn't come back. We need to go."

Link realized that Cal was right. But where would they go?

"What's going on out- by Farore no!"

Link turned to the front door and saw his grandmother standing there. She looked out at the horrid scene in front of her and could not speak.

"It's the Bulblins. We need to get out of here. They'll be coming for us again if we don't" Cal repeated to his adopted grandmother.

"Where's Rusl?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

Cal shook his head and turned to Link. He knew Link had seen what happened. Link's expression turned grim as he pointed out to the front of the house to where Rusl had fallen. She rushed past him off the porch and out to the place where Rusl had fallen. When she found him she knelt down to him and shook his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up and saw his mother staring down at him.

"I'm sorry" he said hoarsely.

"Don't apologize" she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

She did her best not to go insane right there in front of him at the thought of losing her second child. First Myla and now Rusl, she thought.

"No I have to. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you and the children. I'm sorry that I'm joining Myla now and causing you more pain. I wish you wouldn't grieve for me."

"No, Rusl. Stop that" she said.

She knew he was dying but she still tried to console him.

"You need to get the children out of here. They are sure to come back."

"Yes, that's what Cal said."

Rusl closed his eyes at the mention of his adoptive son.

"How is he? Is he all right? Is he safe?"

"Cal saved us, dear. I saw him on the porch with that rifle of yours. He defended us. You've raised him well. I saw him save Link from being shot as well. You did help protect us, dear."

Rusl's eyes welled up when his mother told him this.

"I'm glad that I could be some use then. Tell Cal that I'm proud of him, won't you?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

With those last faint words, Rusl could hold on no more and joined his sister and brother-in-law in death.

Cal and Link had walked out to their grandmother as she knelt next to her dead son.

"We need to go, grandma" Link said softly.

She nodded and slowly stood up, walking back toward the house with the boys. They packed what they could into burlap sacks and various carrying cases. The loaded up Rusl's cart, reined the horses and, with Cal driving, moved quickly away from their house.

They lived out of that cart for years after that. The four of them travelled around from place to place in Faron province. Link and Cal did what they could to find work but neither of them was successful. They lived a meagre and poor life until Link was sixteen. It was then that he decided to start taking on bounties. Cal would help him occasionally but it was clear that he was soon to move on.

A day came that he finally did. It wasn't because of bad blood or that he didn't feel loved by his adoptive family, he simply had a desire to travel. He knew that they wouldn't need him because Link was around. Link was angry with him at first for wanting to leave and as a result, he didn't for the longest time.

They would fight about it often but Link didn't resent Cal for his wanting to leave. He feared for him and had grown to love him as a brother and didn't want him to have to face the world alone. Cal did everything he could to reassure him and it took a while before Link finally relented and accepted Cal's departure. It was a tearful goodbye when he left but Link decided that Cal would be fine.

Link had become a highly successful bounty hunter but he didn't earn enough consistently to feed both his sister and his grandmother. She would often pass up meals so that the children could eat. Every time Link tried to give her his meal she refused and wouldn't speak to him until he ate. She was growing sick and Link desperately wanted to help her.

It was soon after he turned seventeen that he met a man from Aboda who saw his prowess for shooting and his lightning quick draw. The man suggested to him to try out competitive gunfighting in Aboda. He was reluctant and hesitant at first but upon learning of how much money he could make from it he decided to do it. He had to save the only family he had left.

His first gunfight was against a man known as Byrne "Dead Shot" Harlem. He was widely known as the fastest and most accurate shot in New Hyrule. When Link finally got the chance to face him, Dead Shot didn't even stand a chance. He had hit the ground before his gun even cleared leather. People were stunned at this unknown kid's speed and accuracy.

Link hated what he did but, in the end, it saved his family. Link would participate less and less in the gunfights with each passing year.

Their grandmother died when Link was twenty. He did not take it well and for years he would mourn for her. It created a great deal of anger in his heart and only served to scar him further.

He continued gunfighting for fourteen long years. He was haunted by the faces of sixty-seven men he killed until that final day when he killed the dark-haired, yellow-eyed man. It wasn't until he got home that he realized that the man he killed was none other than Cal.

The man who, so many years ago, had saved Link and his family's life; the man who had become a brother to him. Link had shot him to death with his very own hands. Apparently he had turned to gunfighting as well. Link didn't know if Cal had recognized him but guilt and grief swept over him as soon as he realized what he had done. If he hadn't made up his mind about quitting earlier then this surely would have done it for him.


	3. The Lawman

Chapter 3: The Lawman

Link's mind was racing from this horrifying revelation. He stood in front of his house, unable to move forward. So many thoughts and emotions crossed his mind as he stood there.

He suddenly thought of Aryll and didn't know how he would tell her. What would she think of him now? She was his sister but even so, how could she forgive him for what he had done? At last, he could hesitate no longer and decided to just face up to what he had done.

He entered the foyer and looked around, hoping that his sister would be somewhere in the immediate vicinity.

She heard him enter and knew he would be in a foul mood from what he had just come back from. Aryll walked to the foyer to see her brother standing in front of the closed door. She didn't think anything of the look on his face. It was a look she had seen time and time again after one of his gunfights and had grown used to seeing it by now.

"Back already?" she asked after a short silence.

Link hesitated before answering.

"This was the last one" he said quietly.

Aryll had heard this before, too. He had been consistently ranting about how he was going to quit and that he fought his last gunfight. But it would never stick and he would go back to the next one despite his own objections so Aryll brushed this comment off.

"You will forgive me if I don't believe you" she replied. "What exactly makes this one different from all the other ones?"

Link didn't know how to respond. His heart was still heavy with grief and guilt.

"It truly was this time."

Aryll brushed this aside as well.

"You always say that, Link. I don't know why you bother to keep doing this if you hate it so much. You're always miserable for days afterward and, frankly, I'm tired of it. I just want you to be happy but you don't want it that way, apparently."

She paused to let her words sink in. She was about to speak again when Link held up a hand.

"Stop. You've voiced your concerns before and I know you only want what is best. You're right and you've always been right. This time was truly different, I assure you."

Aryll was losing patience.

"Why, Link? Why was it different?" she asked, her voice now slightly raised.

Link paused again, trying to find the words.

"It was different because of the man I killed" Link answered.

"You've said that before too."

"Let me finish, Aryll. There have been times when the man on the other side has affected me in some way but this time it was different. I actually knew him once. I knew him very well."

Aryll was still impatient, wanting Link to just say what he needed to say.

"Come on then. Who was it? Just say it already."

"It was Cal!" Link half-shouted, speaking quickly.

Aryll was taken by surprise by her brother for the first time in a long time. She couldn't believe it at first and simply had to ask for clarification.

"What did you say, Link? Who was the other man?"

Link paused again. He knew that shock of the name caused her to not believe her ears.

"It was Cal, Aryll. I am sure of it. At first, I didn't recognize him. But his face just stuck with me and I tried to think about where I had seen him before. It wasn't until I was just outside of the house that it hit me. I killed him, Aryll. That's what makes this one different."

Aryll couldn't speak. Instead she allowed the silence to continue. Link started speaking again.

"I'll understand if you hate me for this. I don't expect forgiveness for what I've done. I will do my best to atone for it but I know it will never be enough. "

Aryll finally managed to speak.

"Link, I don't hate you. You may have killed our adoptive brother but the way I see it, he was equally as foolish as you were for ever entering into that hideous competition. If you had lost he would have realized he'd killed you and had the same crisis you are having now."

Link was silent as he listened to his sister speak. Aryll continued with a question.

"How did he _not _recognize you? I mean, you've made a name for yourself and everything and he did grow up with you?"

Link looked his sister in the eye when he replied.

"He must have been gone a long time, Aryll. I imagine that wherever he went, he rarely kept up with what was going on here. He always did go on about the Great Sea and his desire to explore it. Perhaps he did just that and heard nothing."

The two faced each other in silence. The guilt Link bore weighed down on the room like a looming storm cloud. Aryll asked another question.

"What are you going to do now?"

Link paused briefly to think before replying.

"First things first, I need to see the undertaker in town. I want to make sure Cal gets a proper burial. He should be buried right next to Uncle Rusl and Grandma. I want to make sure that happens."

"And the gunfighting?"

Link knew, without question, that those days were behind him now.

"It's done, Aryll. You have to know that I mean it this time, don't you?"

Aryll was hesitant but, given the circumstances, she couldn't help but think that Link did indeed mean it.

"Yes, Link. I know you mean it. I know you meant it every other time too. But for whatever reason you never gave it up. I have to say I am glad that you've made this decision."

Link was about to turn to leave the house again when Aryll spoke once again.

"What will you do afterward? I mean, you're restless. There is no way you'll just sit around at home with me all day."

Link turned around again to face his sister.

"You know the Marshal has tried to deputize me a great many times. He's even said that he'd make me the Sheriff after awhile so that he can return to Castle Town."

"You think he'll still take you?"

"He just talked to me yesterday in town. He's said it so many times but he told me that I'm better than the gunfights and that the town needs a Sheriff like me. So, yes I think he will."

"Be sure to talk to him as soon as you're done with the undertaker and making the arrangements for Cal. I feel like this is something you shouldn't wait on."

Link simply nodded as he turned around and walked back out the door, headed back to town.

Aryll watched the door as her brother left and felt a terrible sadness overcome her. But with that sadness, it felt like a great weight had been lifted.

Link would finally be doing something worthwhile that he felt good about. Her sadness at Cal's death was almost overshadowed by that liberating feeling.

She returned to the living room and continued with the book she had been reading. Her thoughts would not turn away from her brother, however, and she greatly awaited his return home.

Link wandered back into Aboda and avoided the stares of the townsfolk who by now would have heard the rumour of his quitting.

As he walked toward the office of the undertaker he suddenly felt a sharp burning on his left hand. He reflexively grabbed it with his right and winced as the pain hit him. When it finally began to subside, he let go of his left hand and inspected it thoroughly. What he saw confused him greatly.

On the back of his left hand was the mark of a triangle, divided into three smaller triangles and an inverted triangular gap in the middle. He was even more confused when the triangle on the bottom right gave off a golden glow.

He stared at the back of his hand for a long while until he remembered why he had come to town in the first place. He'd have to find out what it was later. Right now he had to focus on Cal and getting him a proper burial.

As soon as he opened the door, the undertaker turned around to see who was there. The look on his face told Link that he was shocked to see who had come to see him.

"Mr. Link, sir. People have been talking about you all over town. They say you quit. Is it true?"

Link sighed. He knew he'd have to answer this question eventually, and probably frequently, over the coming days.

"Yes sir, Mr. Dampe. That is the truth. My last gunfight is what I'm here about, actually."

The undertaker seemed satisfied with Link's answer.

"Good. I always thought they should be outlawed anyway. What's this about your last gunfight?"

Link paused as he thought about what to say. He decided to simply tell the truth.

"I want to see the man I shot. I believe I knew him once and I want to give him a proper burial."

"I was just fitting him for his coffin, sir. Come this way." Dampe said, motioning for Link to follow.

Link almost couldn't bear to see his adoptive brother again in this condition, knowing that he had been the one who had killed him. But he followed the undertaker just the same into a dimly lit back room where various unfinished and finished coffins alike were scattered around the room. In the middle of the room was a table with a half-finished coffin on top where a dead man lay.

Link walked over to the table and, sure enough, there was Cal. Link's eyes welled up at the sight of him. He knew he had killed him, but actually seeing him lying there made it all the more real for him. Dampe spoke as Link stared at his dead brother.

"I asked for his name and, apparently, he has no family to speak of. He was an orphan as a child, you see. I hear that he was adopted but I couldn't find out who it was that adopted him."

Link closed his eyes as he replied.

"I know" he said softly.

"Really? That is excellent. Now we can at least have a proper name on his tombstone. Who was it?"

Link paused again. When he tried to speak, he found more tears forming. He finally managed to say what he needed to say.

"It was my uncle. This man and I grew up together. I knew him after my parents were killed. He saved my life. He saved my sister and my grandmother. We may not share blood but we were brothers, he and I. Just look at what I've done to you, Cal. I'm so sorry."

The undertaker was silent as he let the words sink in. He felt terribly sorry for Link at that moment in time.

"I see. I believe I understand why you've quit then."

Link turned to the undertaker. He reached into his pocket and pulled every last rupee he had out of his pocket and handed it to the undertaker. The folded paper bills were quite thick so Dampe knew that this was quite a bit of money Link had just handed to him.

"I want you to build him the finest coffin you've ever built. I want him buried next to my grandmother and my uncle Rusl. I want you to hire one of the priests of the Tower of Spirits to come down here and give him his last rites. It will be a private family funeral but I want his spirit to travel to the Sacred Realm and join the Golden Goddesses with the most honour possible. He was an honourable man and deserved a better fate than he got. I will arrange a date but I want you to do all of this for me. Can you?"

Dampe thumbed through the money Link had given him and found that he had more than enough to do what Link had requested.

"Easily, Mr. Link. I will do everything I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Dampe. I suppose I shall see you later."

Link left the stunned undertaker in the back room of his office and headed off to find the Marshal.

As soon as he entered the Marshal's office, Link watched him look up from his chair behind a desk and then a smile crept slowly across his face.

"Evening, sir" Marshal LaFaron said, clearly happy to see Link. "What brings you to my office?" he asked, slowly standing and then walking over to meet Link eye to eye.

Link stared at the Marshal and thought about what he was about to do. Was he truly worthy of being a lawman? After everything he had done, did he deserve to be one? These thoughts crossed his mind as he stood there but he pushed them aside.

"I am here to inquire about the job offer you gave me the other day."

The Marshal laughed when Link spoke.

"Which day? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that. How many times have I offered this to you?"

Link did not say anything in response.

"I only have one question for you, my friend" the Marshal continued.

"What is that?" Link asked in reply.

"Why this sudden change of heart? I mean, you killed plenty of men before today, what was so special this time?"

Link felt another pang of guilt as soon as the Marshal asked. His entire body seemed to deflate as he sighed in response to the Marshal's question.

"Perhaps it's best not to ask right now" he said, clearly seeing Link's despair.

"Anyway, I'll get you your badge. Within no time we'll make a Sheriff out of you yet."

The Marshal walked back to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a golden badge shaped like a bird with a triangle above its head, in between its outstretched wings. He tossed it to Link, who caught it and looked it over in his hands. He noticed the word "Deputy" written in Hylian across the triangle. He decided to pin it to his shirt then and there.

"Thank you for this opportunity Marshal" he said.

"Thank you for taking the job, Link, and welcome to the side of the law" the Marshal replied.

He crossed the room again and extended a hand to Link. Link shook the Marshal's hand and thanked him once again. With that deed done, Link turned back around and headed home.

Within weeks, Link learned a great deal from Marshal LaFaron. In one day, Link hunted a group of four thieves who had robbed the local bank by himself. He managed to bring three of them in alive but the fourth had actually gone so far as to kidnap a local boy and held him hostage. Link was forced to put him down and he saved the boy's life.

It was on this day that the Marshal made Link the Sheriff of Aboda. As soon as the sun had set and the lawmen were turning in for the night, the Marshal handed Link another badge before they all left. This one was nearly identical to Link's current badge except the word "Sheriff" was written in Hylian where the word "Deputy" was. The only other difference was that this badge was larger and the triangle between the bird's wings was a brilliant green.

"You've more than earned this today, my friend. This town doesn't need me anymore with you here. Take care of the other deputies for me."

"You're leaving now?" Link asked.

"Well, not right now, but I will be returning to Castle Town within the week. I will leave this town in good hands."

Link looked over the badge the Marshal had just handed him. He removed his Deputy badge and replaced it with his new Sheriff badge. He thanked the Marshal and left for home.

Link arrived at home and stopped on the porch once again, lost in thought. He thought about Cal again and sighed as he remembered the ill fate he had brought upon him. He couldn't fathom how a man like himself should deserve to become the Sheriff of any town.

He had to shake off those thoughts, however. Any lawman with doubts would be a hesitant lawman. Link knew that a hesitant lawman was as good as dead. He would be of no use to this town if some moral quandary about his past caused his untimely demise. Within moments he had shaken the feeling off and headed inside.

Link told his sister everything about the day's events and his becoming Sheriff before the pair of them finally went to sleep.

It was only a few days later when Link and Aryll held Cal's funeral. They were the only people to show up while the priest of the Tower of Spirits spoke, commending Cal's soul to the Sacred Realm. Just as it was ending, Marshal LaFaron stepped up next to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Link had yet to tell him what it was about his final gunfight that had made him quit and now the Marshal knew why.

"Link, I'm so sorry, my friend."

Bitter guilt sank its claws into Link's heart as the Marshal spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I do not deserve your pity. This man was my brother once and I shot him dead. And for what? Pride? Obligations? _Honour?_" Link said, ending his question with loud disgust and rage.

"There was no honour in what we did. No pride to be won. I still don't know why I kept on going but now it has cost me dearly."

The Marshal removed his hat and offered a silent prayer to Cal as they stood over the coffin. It was slowly lowered into the ground.

Just two days after Cal's funeral, the Marshal was leaving town. He said his goodbyes to the deputies before finding Link.

"Sheriff" he said as he approached.

"Marshal" Link replied.

"It's time I get moving on. The Marshals have got a lot of work to do. Those damn Bulblins are still everywhere."

"Yes, I know. They are far more than a mere menace. They're like a plague."

"It'll take time, Sheriff, but we will take them all down, all the way up to Ganon himself. Take care of yourself, friend" the Marshal finished, extending his hand to Link.

"You as well, Marshal. Be careful out there" Link answered, shaking the Marshal's hand.

Link watched as the Marshal rode for Castle Town leaving Aboda under his guidance and care. Now that Link was in charge he decided that it was time for a few changes. The first thing on his list: outlaw competitive gunfighting.


	4. The Governor

Chapter 4: The Governor

A few days later the seven deputies had gathered in the Sheriff's office. Link had asked them all to be there and wait for him. Within minutes the Sheriff burst through the door carrying two loaded rifles. He tossed one to one of the deputies, a young man named Garrickson, and he caught it deftly.

"Grab your guns boys. We've got work to do."

"What's going on Sheriff?" asked a deputy, named Benn, who had been sitting in a chair but had since stood up when Link entered.

"Is there trouble?"

Link cocked his lever-action rifle before answering.

"There's a gunfight today boys. I aim to put a stop to it and you boys are going to help me."

Benn was incredulous at this.

"What? But it's not even illegal in Faron. What about the locals? What if they turn on us?"

Link looked Benn square in the eye when he'd finished speaking.

"That's what the rifles are for Benn" he said darkly. "We need to assert our authority. As for the legality, now that I'm the Sheriff of this town, that's for me to decide."

The deputies hesitated but not a single one of them had a second thought of challenging the man who was said to be the best shot in all of New Hyrule.

Each deputy grabbed a rifle and the group of lawmen headed into the center of town.

The scene they witnessed was the usual crowd for a gunfight. Two men with revolvers were already squaring off in the street as the viewing crowd placed bets with each other.

Before they could finish, Link raised his rifle to the air and fired a loud shot as a signal of his approach. He cocked the lever of his rifle again immediately afterward.

"Break this up, folks. Give any money you have taken back to each man you took it from. This gunfight breaks federal law of New Hyrule."

The man who was running the fight objected.

"Sheriff it's not even illegal in this province. You can't break this up."

Link would have none of it.

"In case you hadn't noticed there's a new Sheriff in town and I say that gunfights in Aboda will be strictly forbidden. Anyone caught starting one will be placed under arrest and sent to the county jailhouse. You betters get a free pass today but any further betting on gunfights gets a trip to the clink right along with the fighters. As for you two..." Link said, pointing his rifle at the two gunfighters.

"Hand over your weapons to the deputies and come with us. We'll be sending you straight to Castle Town."

The onlookers couldn't believe what was happening before their eyes. No lawman in Faron had ever had the guts to stand up for the federal law like this, in direct defiance of Governor Cole.

Some of them were shouting in protest but Link ignored them. Some shouted "quitter" and "coward" in an attempt to anger him but he would not listen.

The two gunfighters turned in their weapons and quietly went with four of the deputies going with them. Link remained with the other three and they ensured that the betters all got their money back and quickly dispersed the crowd, sending them back to their homes. There were a few who were disgruntled but they opted not to test the patience of the Sheriff.

The whole ordeal only lasted ten minutes and, other than the shot Link fired into the air, no weapons were needed on this day. As Link and the deputies walked back to the Sheriff's office, Benn and Garrickson murmured to each other worriedly.

"What do we do when Cole hears about this?" Benn asked.

"We're sure to get into a load of shit for this. I hope the Sheriff knows what he's getting into" Garrickson replied.

"Somebody ought to tell him why nobody has messed with Cole's gunfights before. It might help him think a little clearer."

They stopped talking when they entered the office and Link turned to face them.

"That was well done today boys. No bloodshed, nice and clean. It's always good to see things work out that way. We'll see these two off to Castle Town tomorrow when some of the Marshals arrive."

Garrickson turned and left while Benn stayed behind and stood in the doorway.

"Is something wrong, Benn?" Link asked, noticing his hesitation to leave.

"Sheriff, there's something you ought to know about what we just did."

"Benn, I know its not illegal in Faron but it just doesn't seem right that one province has the right to dodge federal law because of one man."

"But Sheriff, that one man is what I mean to tell you about. The Governor is not a kind or patient man and when he catches wind of what we've done, well, it'll be a load of trouble for us all."

Link turned away from the Deputy and walked over to his desk. He removed his green, wide-brimmed hat and hung it on a hook next to his desk. He then walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair.

"If the Governor would like to dispute my actions then I expect he'll come down here and talk to me about it. I'll handle whatever he's got to throw at me, Benn. We'll be just fine, you'll see."

The two remained in silence for awhile before Link spoke up again.

"You should go on home, Benn. Get yourself some rest. You did well today, Deputy."

Benn turned and left as the Sheriff sat at his desk mulling over what Benn had said. Why was he so worried? Link would clear up any misunderstanding with the Governor and that would be that, Link thought.

Within days, word had spread to the Governor about what Link had done in Aboda. As soon as the two gunfighters he arrested arrived in Castle Town, the Governor was notified. He ordered an immediate appeal to the New Hyrule Chancellor and then asked to be brought to Aboda.

Link had been given a letter from Marshal LaFaron as well once the gunfighters had arrived in Castle Town. Link sat at his desk reading the letter. The Marshal warned Link to put a stop to what he was doing. The Marshal mentioned Governor Cole and stated that crossing him would be "very dangerous" but did not go into specifics. As he read the letter, Link heard a voice from the doorway.

"Sheriff Link, I presume?" the voice said, calmly, with a slight inclination toward anger.

Link folded the letter up and slid it into the drawer of his desk. He then stood up and walked over to the man in the doorway. He had never met Faron's governor before and was a little surprised to note that he stood a full head taller than the provincial leader.

"That is me, sir. You must be Governor Cole?"

The man who stood in the doorway was immaculately dressed in a dark green suit and matching top hat. He had grown a meticulously groomed moustache but his eyes were what struck Link the most. He had dark hazel eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

"Indeed I am, Sheriff. I've come to speak to you about a rather pressing matter."

Link knew what the governor wished to discuss so he did not bother asking.

"You were a gunfighter once so I expected you knew that it was not illegal in this province. But apparently you need to be reminded of that. You arrested two innocent men the other day and I have put in an appeal to the chancellor for their immediate release. So, I expect that this will be the only trouble I have from you? I'd hate to have to come down here again."

Link paused as he thought about what he would say to this man.

"Mr. Cole-"

"_Governor_ Cole, Sheriff" the governor said, cutting Link off.

"Right. There is increasing pressure on you to change your policy on gunfighting, is there not? I am aware that the entirety of the rest of New Hyrule is wholeheartedly against competitive gunfighting and I intend to uphold federal law. It is my job as a servant of the public."

The governor sighed.

"Very well. How much do you want?"

Link was taken aback by this.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How much, Sheriff? One thousand rupees? Ten thousand? Whatever it takes to make you give this up" the governor said, reaching into his coat pocket.

Link could feel anger boil up from inside of him but he kept it at bay.

"It is a crime to bribe a lawman, Governor. I have no interest in your money. I intend to continue to uphold the laws of New Hyrule."

The governor stood there in silence feeling his own anger rise. After a long pause, he spoke.

"If that's the way you want it then you've just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Link did not take this threat lightly but his anger got the best of him and he challenged Governor Cole.

"What do you intend to do? Have me killed? Frame me for murder? Try it all you want, you corrupt bureaucrat. I'll just keep coming back and as soon as I've got something on you, your head is going to roll."

The Governor chuckled slightly at the Sheriff's boldness.

"You've certainly got spirit. But we'll just have to see how far that gets you."

The Governor tipped the brim of his hat to Link.

"Good day, Sheriff."

He left Link to stand in his office and think about what he had just done. What had possessed him to threaten the Governor of Faron? He did not know but what he did know was that there would be consequences for his defiance and he would have to be on his guard.

After his confrontation with Link, Governor Cole sat in his office, stewing about what he could do about him. He had his ties with the Bulblins but how far did they go, he wondered?

Just then, it was as if his thoughts came to life. He heard a voice call to him from the doorway to his massive office. He peered out from behind his desk and saw a man that few would recognize in New Hyrule but whose name struck terror in all who knew it.

"You've picked a fine time to visit, Ganon."

The large man who stood in the Governor's office doorway was of a heavy build and was very tall. He was an imposing presence based on sheer size alone.

His yellow eyes shone with malice and his thin, red beard on his dark face concealed a hint of a malicious smile. He wore a black, wide-brimmed hat and a matching black duster, which itself covered a black vest and shirt. In his hat he wore a red badge in the shape of a triangle. He also wore a green bandana loosely around his neck.

"A fine time indeed, Cole" Ganon answered, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. "I've come to you with something important and I need you to listen."

Ganon slowly strode across the office, the spurs of his boots clanging with each step. He finally came to rest at the Governor's desk where he leaned forward and looked Governor Cole in the eye.

"You see this?" Ganon asked calmly, raising his right hand and displaying the back of it for the Governor.

On the back of his hand, the symbol of three triangles could be seen and the top one was glowing a brilliant golden colour.

"It's glowing. But why is that?" the Governor asked.

Ganon's expression did not change when he began to explain.

"This thing isn't complete, Cole. You know I've been looking for a young woman who's fated to be carrying one of these."

"So? What's your point?"

Ganon gave the Governor a look as though he were the dumbest man alive.

"My Point? Cole, she's in your territory. I was passing by Aboda when I felt the power. She has to be here. So I've come to ask a favour."

Governor Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What sort of favour?"

Ganon took a breath and began.

"We've been searching high and low and taking young women with pointed ears from all over the country back to the desert. So far, none of them have turned out to be this... bearer. But I feel that power, Cole. She has to be here. My boys and I need to get into Aboda and take all the young women with pointy ears out to the desert so we can figure out which one is the bearer."

The Governor paused to let this all sink in.

"What exactly is it that you need from me? You're outlaws. You should be able to figure these things out."

"Cole, we hear talk of this new Sheriff in Aboda. I don't want to lose any more of my men to another one of your "idealists". I need you to get him to back down so we don't have to fight our way into town."

Cole sat back in his chair and thought for awhile. After a long, deafening silence, the Governor spoke again.

"You clearly don't know this Sheriff, Ganon. He won't back down for anything or anyone. But, as it happens, I am trying to get rid of him. I could tell him that a number of your boys are outside town causing trouble. That is, if you're willing."

"I just told you I want to avoid a fight with this guy."

"A fight? Ganon, are you not familiar with setting up an ambush? Surely you've done it before. If your boys ambush this Sheriff and his dim-witted deputies they'll easily end it without so much as a scratch on your boys."

Ganon still didn't seem convinced.

"Isn't this guy supposed to be the fastest shot around? I don't want to leave..." Ganon suddenly stopped speaking when an idea came to him.

"Tell you what, Cole. Since you need this guy done in, I'll get one of my best guys on it. The fastest shot we've got. I'll send Bellum in. Besides, he's dealt with this town before _and _I reckon he's a faster shot than your Sheriff."

The Governor pondered this for awhile and decided that this plan was indeed the best course of action.

"Very well, Ganon. I believe we've struck a deal."

Governor Cole stood up and extended his hand to Ganon. He had to reach up slightly to make his hand level with that of Ganon's. Ganon grasped Cole's hand and shook it firmly, smiling his malicious smile.


	5. The Outlaws

Chapter 5: The Outlaws

It was early evening when Link had returned to his office after patrolling the town for several hours. He was surprised when he returned to his desk to find Governor Cole sitting there, waiting.

"Sheriff" the Governor said, standing and walking toward Link.

"Governor" Link said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I know I'm the last man you want to see right now but I have something urgent to discuss with you."

Link glared at the Governor as he walked over to his desk to sit in his chair and listen.

"Make it quick" Link replied coldly.

Governor Cole equalled Link's glare but spoke in a calm and measured tone.

"Several of the Bulblins gang have been spotted just outside of town. I want you to gather all of your deputies together and track them down. I have information that suggests they mean to assault this town and root you out. I think it's best if you try to keep the townspeople out of it, don't you?"

Link was immediately suspicious but he couldn't come up with any reason why the Governor would lie about something like this.

"What information did you receive and why was I not privy to it?" Link asked.

"I have my ways of gathering information, Sheriff. Mostly through my own personal agents. Look, it doesn't matter. The fact is, there are Bulblins just outside of town. Are you not obligated to bring them in?"

Link was still suspicious but, for once, he agreed with Governor Cole.

"You're right. I need to gather some of the deputies and get after those outlaws. At least two will need to stay in town to watch over things."

The Governor replied very quickly.

"No, you must take them all. There are likely to be ten or more of them. You need every man you can get. I have already asked a number of my agents to watch the town while you battle the Bulblins."

Link would have none of it.

"I'm sorry but no one knows this town like me and my deputies. Two of them need to stay here."

The Governor began to grow angry at Link's defiance.

"Sheriff, if any of your deputies remain in town, I will fire them myself. They must go with you."

Link was even more suspicious now.

"Why are you so desperate to get every lawman out of town?"

The Governor calmed himself to try and avoid raising even more suspicion.

"I am concerned for your well-being, Sheriff. After all, this town needs a good lawman like yourself. I'd hate to see you or your deputies hurt or, even worse, killed. That being said, if my orders are not followed, any of your remaining deputies will be out of a job."

Link was very reluctant but he finally, grudgingly, accepted Cole's orders.

"Fine. We will do as you ask" Link said quietly.

Link left the Governor alone once again and set off to find the deputies. He managed to find all seven of them and headed back to his office. The Governor was not there when he returned but Link knew he hadn't gone far.

"All of you, grab your guns and as much ammunition as you can carry. We've got Bulblins on the edge of town."

"All of us?" Garrickson asked. "Shouldn't some of us stay behind to watch over the town."

Link did not answer at first as he picked up a double barreled shotgun and loaded it with shells.

"What should happen and what actually happens are two different things, Garrickson. All of you come with me."

Garrickson knew the Governor had spoken to him.

"Does this have to do with the Governor, Sheriff?" he asked.

This time, Link did not answer. Garrickson then made up his mind.

"I'm sorry Sheriff but you can't make me go. I'm staying to watch the town."

Link turned to him as soon as he spoke.

"You will do as you are told, Deputy Garrickson. Our jobs are on the line here."

Garrickson would have none of it.

"So what? Is the Governor going to fire me if I stay here? Let him. It won't stop me from watching over this town while the rest of you are gone. He won't scare me off."

Link continued staring at Garrickson.

"Why are you doing this? There is no need for you to do this. I will not lose you this way."

Garrickson would not be convinced.

"Sorry, Sheriff. I'm staying."

Link walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Give me your badge, then."

Garrickson was surprised by this.

"What? I thought you said-"

"Never mind what I said. If you feel like losing your job over this it may as well be me who does it and keep you from the indignity of losing it to that bastard governor."

Garrickson removed the badge from his chest and handed it to the Sheriff. In return, Link handed Garrickson his revolver, grabbing one from behind his desk to put in his holster.

'You're giving me this?" Garrickson asked, stunned.

It was the same revolver Link had used in all his years as a gunfighter. He had carried it with him for many years. The handle had been custom made of a fine hardwood. There was a carving on the handle. It was painted black and depicted a howling wolf. The rest of the gun gleamed in the sunlight. It was, in fact, plated in silver and Link polished it often. He had it made soon after his first gunfight victory over Dead Shot.

"It's a fine weapon and deserves to be in the hand of a man braver than me. I think it's time for a new gun anyway."

Link motioned for the rest of the deputies to follow and walked out the door. Garrickson watched them leave, still not believing that Link had actually given him his gun.

This gun was legendary. Garrickson made a silent promise to himself that he would cherish this gun for the rest of his days and would make every shot he took with it count.

Link, meanwhile, walked with the deputies over to the stables and every man saddled and mounted a horse and rode for the outskirts of town.

The lawmen had reached an old, collapsed barn that marked the edge of the Aboda territory. Part of an old fence still stood around the barn and they reined their horses there. They all walked toward the old, dirt road that led away from the barn. With Link out front, he motioned for them to spread out.

Link thought about calling out to the Bulblins when he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head.

"Don't move, law dog. We got you and your boys outnumbered. Best if you drop those guns you got on you and follow me."

Link saw two Bulblins to each one of his deputies, leading them all out in front of them, having taken their guns and thrown them in a pile by the barn. Link dropped his shotgun on the ground and took off the belt that held his revolver. He turned around to face the Bulblin and immediately recognized the man.

"Bellum" he said, quietly.

The old outlaw had hardly aged since the day he had met with Darrin in his store.

"I remember you too, boy" Bellum replied. "You've grown to look a lot like your daddy."

Link felt his rage boil up inside but held it back. Any action at this point was sure to get him killed.

"It seems that you and I have a long and sordid past. Look at you now. A famous gunfighter and now Sheriff of Aboda. I bet your parents are proud of you."

"You will not speak to me about my parents" Link said, angrily.

Bellum chuckled.

"I won't, will I? And what makes you think you get to make demands to me right now? I hold all the cards."

Bellum was silent for several minutes as he paced back and forth in front of Link. He finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"You know I was sent here to kill you and your boys. But I don't always do exactly what Ganon tells me" Bellum said with a smile.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Link said, his anger refusing to subside.

Bellum chuckled again.

"Settle down, boy. I'm not saying I won't kill you but I do have a proposition for you"

Bellum bent down and picked up Link's gun belt. He held it up in front of him as he spoke.

"Ganon says that I can beat you. I'm faster than you. I aim to prove it. One last gunfight. As a bonus, you get a crack at the man who killed your family. What do you say to that?"

Link could not believe the vanity that Bellum displayed. The temptation to kill Bellum also crossed Link's mind but he still shook his head.

"No. Those days are behind me. You'd best just shoot me and get it over with."

Bellum motioned to one of the Bulblins who brought Benn before him, knocking him to his knees. Bellum, still holding his revolver, brought his gun level with Benn's eyes and drew back the hammer.

"If you win, my boys will let you and your deputies go. If not, I will shoot this piece of shit right between the eyes and make you watch as I kill every last one of your men" Bellum replied, his voice raising gradually as he spoke, to the point of shouting.

Link looked down at Benn and their eyes met. Link saw the terrified look on Benn's face and then lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed as he reached a hand out to Bellum.

"Give me my gun. We'll do it on that road over there" Link said, pointing to the old, dirt road leading away from the barn.

Bellum smiled.

"Good."

Bellum handed Link his gun belt and he put it on. The two of them walked out to the dirt road, walking side by side. Bellum spoke to Link as they walked.

"You're just like your old man, you know. If I'm honest, boy, I didn't enjoy having to kill him. But those boys of ours that he helped arrest were good men and Ganon wanted retribution."

Link stopped and turned to Bellum, eyes blazing, his rage nearly boiling over.

"You dare to try and justify killing my entire fucking family!? I told you not to speak of them."

Bellum paused for a moment before speaking again.

"By the way, do you know why you and all your men were sent out here? Ganon needed you out of town. He got the Governor to do that for him. He's after some sort of power, he's never really explained it to me. He's had us taking women with pointy ears back with us to the desert. And I do believe your sister fits that description."

Link's eyes narrowed as Bellum spoke.

"I'm not saying it's guaranteed but chances are pretty good that she's headed back to the desert right about now."

Link took a step closer to Bellum until his face was mere inches away from Bellum's. His eyes bore into the outlaw as he spoke.

"If that is indeed what has come to pass, let me tell you something. After I kill you, I'll let your boys run for now. But if you've got my sister I will come for every single piece of shit in your gang. And I'm going to tell them that hell is coming with me!" he said, through gritted teeth.

The two men spoke no more after that as they turned and walked until about thirty feet lay between them. They turned to face each other and stared each other down. Several minutes of silence passed as the onlookers, outlaw and lawman alike, watched the scene unfold.

Bellum made a move for his gun first and it was the last mistake he ever made. Link never made the first move. It was part of why he was so successful. He could out-wait anyone. The key to his speed wasn't by catching his opponent off guard. His speed had been developed over time by simply knowing how to be faster than the other man.

Bellum was fast, the fastest Link had ever faced. Even so, Bellum barely got the gun out of his holster when a bullet tore a hole through his chest, knocking him to the dirt. Within minutes, he was dead. Link walked over to his dead opponent, picking his gun up off the ground. He grabbed the green bandana around Bellum's neck and pulled it off. He turned to the onlooking outlaws and noticed his deputies behind them, having gotten their guns back. Link spoke to them all as they stared at him.

"Do you see this?" he asked, holding Bellum's gun and bandana up in the air.

"This will be all of you if Ganon's kidnapped my sister. Tell everyone in your fucking gang that I'm coming for them. I suggest you all run before I start taking heads now."

With a group of armed deputies at their backs, they all quickly mounted their horses and rode away.

When the last of them was out of site, Link walked back to their own horses, mounted his and, without waiting for his deputies, rode as fast as he could back to Aboda.

While Link and his deputies were being ambushed, the rest of the Bulblins walked into Aboda without a fight from anyone. Ganon searched the town and inspected every woman in it, specifically looking for their pointed ears. Inside the Golden Cuckoo tavern he pointed to a woman at the bar and two Bulblins stood on either side of her and led her out toward their horses.

No one dared to try and stop them as they moved through the town. Soon they reached the edge of town where Link and Aryll lived. Ganon stopped in front of the house and turned to a very large Bulblin that stood next to him.

He was an enormous man that even Ganon had to look up at. He had just wandered into one of their camps one day and began following the Bulblins around. He had never spoken a word so they didn't know his name. He had several roc feathers in his hat and that was how they identified him. Based on his size and the feathers they called him the "Helmaroc King" after the ancient creature of legend. Ganon spoke to him now.

"Let's check and see if anyone's home."

The Helmaroc King walked up to the front door and tried the handle. It was locked. He then stood back and threw a vicious kick at the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Aryll heard this noise and rushed to the front door to find out what it was. Ganon stepped inside and immediately noticed Aryll's pointed ears.

"Howdy ma'am" Ganon said, tipping the brim of his hat. "I trust there won't be any trouble? You need to come with us."

Aryll thought about the situation. She noticed the green bandanas these two large men were wearing and identified them as Bulblins immediately. What they wanted with her, she did not know. What she did know was that causing any trouble was likely a very bad idea so she willingly walked toward the door.

"Helmaroc King, escort this lady to the waiting horses, would you? I'll finish searching the house."

The Helmaroc king stood behind Aryll and led her away. As they walked into town, a man stepped out in front of them. He drew the shining revolver at his side and pointed it at the man behind Aryll. The Helmaroc King froze,putting a hand to his gun. He realized, though, that he had been beaten and didn't even bother to remove it from its holster.

"Stop right there" the man said. "You will let the lady go if you want me to spare your life."

It was Garrickson, wielding Link's old revolver.

Just as suddenly as he had stepped out, Garrickson felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head and he heard a deep voice speaking to him.

"Boy, now is not a good time to be interfering with Bulblin business. I didn't want to get my hands dirty but I will blow a hole straight through your fucking head if you do not get out of the way."

Garrickson holstered his revolver and stepped to the side of the road again.

He looked to his left and saw the Bulblin leader glaring at him.

"Thank you kindly" he said coldly as he, Aryll, and the Helmaroc King made their way back to their waiting horses and quickly left the town without a shot fired.

Within hours, Link had returned to Aboda. He entered the Sheriff's office and found the Governor still there. He looked shocked when he saw Link enter.

"This was a damn set up! Where are your Bulblin cronies, Cole? Or did you already let them walk right out of here?"

The Governor was calm when he spoke.

"What are you talking about, Sheriff? The Bulblins didn't come into town after all. I've sent my men away and was awaiting your report."

"Here's my damn report!" Link said.

He slammed Bellum's gun and bandana down on his desk. The Governor was even more shocked when he saw them. He picked up the gun and counted the notches on the handle. There were twenty.

"Who's gun is this?" the Governor asked.

"Bellum's" Link answered back angrily.

Just then, Garrickson burst through the door to the office.

"Sheriff! The Bulblins came! They took your sister and another lady from the tavern. I tried to stop them but I'm only one man."

Link closed his eyes as the rage threatened to overtake him. He stood in silence a long while before finally speaking. He first spoke to Garrickson.

"I appreciate the effort, Garrickson. You're right. You are only one man."

It was then that the rage within him finally took hold and he whirled around and grabbed the Governor by the scruff of the neck and held him off the ground, pinning him up against the wall.

"You _fucking _liar!" he shouted. "How long have those damn outlaws been in your pocket?"

He was pressing too hard on the Governor's throat and he couldn't breathe and, thus, couldn't speak. Link relaxed his hold a little to let him speak.

"I don't know what-" Link cut him off and started choking him again.

"Bullshit! I know you and Ganon planned this whole thing! Where did they take her?"

Link relaxed his grip again. Garrickson watched the scene unfold, terrified by this new side to the Sheriff he had never seen before.

"I don't know where, exactly. But they'd probably head to the desert" the Governor said hoarsely.

Link finally let go of the Governor, who dropped to the floor gasping for breath and clutching at his throat.

Link tore off his badge and handed it to Garrickson.

"You take care of the town from now on. I've got work to do."

"Where are you going?" Garrickson asked.

"Castle Town" Link answered. "I need to see the Marshals about upgrading my jurisdiction. I'm hunting every last one of those sons of bitches down until I get Aryll back."

Link then quickly walked away, leaving Garrickson and the Governor in the office, stunned at what had just happened.

Link made his way home, grabbing every last bit of ammunition he could find. He attached two bandoliers to his torso and filled his gun belt with revolver ammo. He then pulled a dark green duster off a coat hook and put it on. He then put on his green, wide-brimmed hat once again. He had an extra holster attached to his belt for another revolver and a sheath on his back where he stored his double-barreled shotgun. He also grabbed his rifle and headed out the broken in door to the stables.

He found his waiting horse and saddled it, attaching a holster for his rifle. He holstered the rifle, climbed into the saddle, and tore out of Aboda in the direction of Castle Town.


End file.
